Trial and Error
by DespondentAngel
Summary: Stupid Sasuke teme is making me confused. Neji baka and Gaara baka are having a glaring contest again. That’s fun to watch ‘specially when they keep narrowing their eyes until they’re almost not open anymore. Hehehe… SasuNaru, othersNaru,School fic!


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and if I did… Lets just say that it wouldn't be G rated!

**Warning:** This is a Yaoi, meaning boys will get it on or at least be touchy feely. Don't like don't read. No flames cuz I will surely laugh at them and give you a not so nice response.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru (main), NejiNaru (slight), GaaNaru (slight), SaiNaru (slight), ItaNaru (slight), SasuSaku (minor), KibaHina, ShikaIno, ShikaTema (minor), KakaIru, others determined…

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto are bitter rivals who seemingly hate each other… seemingly. SasuNaru.

AN: Well, someone's made the accusation that I've copied this story from someone, which isn't the case at all. I've had it posted before but my friend Me-chan accidentally deleted it. If anyone else thinks the same then please due show me what this is copied from and then I'll remove Trial and Error. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far and I shall reply to all of your messages in due time.

**Trial and Error **

**By DespondentAngel **

**Prologue:**

One would most definitely wonder why I'm in a janitor's closet. Ever more, one would wonder why I'm in a janitor's closet with the school's most popular student Uchiha Sasuke. What would really blow everyone's mind is if they saw what the Uchiha was doing to me in said closet. It's not like I'm a loser or anything but I am a guy, a guy with the hottest boyfriend anyone could have. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, class clown slash likable student and if you know anything, you'd know this situation would be unbelievable to everyone except us, Sasuke and I that is.

I bet your probably wondering about a lot of things like why and how I, Uzumaki Naruto was lucky enough to snag Sasuke? Then you'll have to wonder how and why about a lot of other things. I'll make this short and simple, Sasuke never knew I existed, so said the school populous, and boy were they wrong. The thing is Sasuke and I used to be best friends up until sixth grade where he became a bastard. We went our separate ways after a huge fight and now here we are, sucking face in the janitor's closet and groping like there's no tomorrow.

To think this is our last year of high school and now the bastard is finally able to talk to me. And yes, we do talk more so than anything else. We argue a lot too but the mind-blowing sex afterward makes the argument worth it. Uchiha's have an insatiable libido. Now don't think that hooking up with the Uchiha was something I just decided to do one-day cuz it really wasn't. In fact, I had two others besides the Uchiha seeking me out to claim as their own. Hyuuga Neji, my friend was in like with me, and yes I mean in like because I still won't believe to this day that he could possibly be in love with me. Sabaku Gaara, another one of my friends, was also in like with me, he couldn't possibly love me.

All of this happened my last year in high school but I think I should start from the beginning. I should warn you, I'm very dense when it comes to people liking me and they have to nearly spell it out for me in order to understand. Hehehe… Sasuke-teme was one of those people whom had to spell it out for me and boy do I wish I had a camera. I'll let you in on a little secret but promise not to tell Sasuke-teme… Before we hooked up, I loved him too but I didn't really know it until my best friend among friends Yamanaka Ino spelled it out for me. I told you I'm dense but not stupid. Anyhow, I'll get on with the story at hand here so you can witness my Trial and Error.

TBC...

Chapter One: The Beginning 

(NARUTO POV)

We'll start on the day everything started to change for me. This day marked several things for me like the last Monday of summer break before I started my last year of school, my dads (Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka) engagement party, and the rivalry over me. Now two of those three things didn't surprise me one bit, it was that last thing that sent me into hysterical laughter, which made Tsunade-baa-baa nearly call a psyche ward. You see, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke all decided to… seek my affections on this day. How the three of them decided this is beyond me seeing as Gaara and Neji are just friends of mine and Sasuke-teme and I haven't utter a nice word to one another since sixth grade.

Anyhow, let's just say today is the day that marked my changing life or rather, making my life difficult. I thought my last year in Konoha was going to run by smoothly but I guess I was wrong. I have a feeling this year was going to end up being my roughest as well as the best year I've ever had. Fancy that. I suppose I should get on with the story… can't keep you waiting and wondering why I'm currently in the janitors closet right now with someone I thought I'd never talk to again. The sexy bastard sure does know how to use his tongue though.

(END NARUTO POV)

§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ

A blond bundle of energy hopped from puddle to puddle as the rain carelessly fell to the ground. He loved when it rained and never hesitated to play in the rain when he had the chance. This lovely blond was also known as Uzumaki Naruto, Naru-chan to those who knew him. It'd been raining for the past four days and every day once he was let off work he'd stop to play in the rain, today was one of those days.

"Neji-baka, Shika-baka, come play with me." Naruto flashed them a bright smile, he was too adorable for his own good.

"Mendokuse… You'll get sick if you keep this up and I've only been telling you this for the last four days ." Shikamaru knew this was a pointless argument, they had the same one each time it rained and he always lost. Naruto would always win once he did his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"He has a point Naru-chan and if you get sick you won't be able to do anything else this last week of break." Neji couldn't help but think about how cute Naruto looked when he was thinking.

"Fine, fine, lets go." Naruto walked over to the two pouting, he really wanted to play in the rain some more but now he was stuck under Shikamaru's dull umbrella. 'I guess I shouldn't let them know I haven't been feeling to well these last couple of days.'

"Isn't today your father's engagement party?" Neji eyed Naruto with amusement.

"Hell yea, it's about damn time too. I know mom and dad are probably getting ready right now." Naruto smiled at the thought of his parents.

"Why do you insist on calling Iruka-sensei mom?" For a genius, Shikamaru wasn't too bright.

"I've told you this a million times, I grew up calling Iruka mom and Kakashi dad. Old habits die hard Shika-kun." Naruto smirked. 'I wonder what my dads are doing right now? I don't really wanna hold up the guys so…' "Hey, I'll see you guys later on okay.

Bye Neji-baka, Shika-baka." Naruto smiled and waved as he sprinted toward his home.

§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ

Naruto walked idly on the side of the road as people drove by, he was in the rich neighborhood. He himself didn't live in the rich part of town but rather the middle class section. His aunt and uncle on the other hand… He wasn't feeling too well at the moment and he cursed Neji and Shikamaru for jinxing him these last couple of days. He was sneezing and sniffling and for it to be cold, he felt rather warm. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse a sleek Viper sped past him splashing a puddle of water on his already soaking attire.

"Just fucking (achoo) wonderful…" Naruto muttered as he continued walking, ignoring the Viper that slowly backed up as it's occupant rolled down the window.

"Dobe…" Naruto knew that voice, it was one of the few he loathed.

"Just fucking (achoo) marvelous luck (achoo, achoo) I'm having today…" Naruto muttered as he turned to face the Uchiha.

"Well usuratonkachi, I see you're still not the brightest crayon in the box." Naruto hated that superior smirk Sasuke always gave him, as if the bastard were better.

"And I (achoo) can see your (achoo) still a teme (achoo, achoo) asshole. Now leave me (achoo, achoo) the hell alone." Narrator's vision began to slightly blur as he fell on his bottom next to Sasuke's Viper.

"Sasuke-kun, just leave him there so we can go. We'll miss our movie." Naruto knew that voice, it belonged to another person he loathed, Haruno Sakura a.k.a. Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Yea teme (achoo), leave…" Naruto really didn't feel well and was starting to feel rather drowsy. "… Me alone (achoo)." The last thing Naruto heard was Sasuke calling him a dobe before he passed out.

§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ

Iruka was frantically setting things up for their engagement party as his husband to be watched him. For the first time in years the silver haired scarecrow was without mask (You really can't count those special times in the bedroom or bathroom) yet Iruka was too preoccupied to notice. He was always a nervous anxious wreck when it came to their wedding; everything had to be just right. Kakashi once tried to help… Let's just say Iruka had a nervous break down.

See, Iruka had asked Kakashi to do a simple task that day, set the table and straighten the living room. Very simple, ne? Not when one is Hatake Kakashi. The masked wonder had decided it'd be wonderful if every guest were treated to some before dinner reading in which he placed Icha Icha Paradise books all over the table but no, that wasn't enough. He some how managed to place an Icha Icha Paradise Table cloth on the table as well as place mats. Iruka didn't even want to see the Living room. As Iruka walked past Kakashi for the millionth time, the silver haired hentai finally pulled his lover into his lap.

"Koi, everything is perfect with the exception of the guest and our son arriving. Relax, we have two hours until the party begins." Kakashi kissed Iruka on the cheek. He loved his little dolphin so much.

"I know but what if they don't come because of the rain O my gawd, what if Naruto's stuck somewhere out in the rain?" Iruka was panicking; Kakashi thought he looked so adorable.

"He's fine, especially when two geniuses are walking him home from work today. You're so cute 'ruka, let's go get in the shower." Kakashi smirked as he nibbled on his dolphin's ear. 'I hope Naru-chan isn't being molested, he's so adorable…'

"O-okay…" And to the shower they went.

§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ

Naruto shifted a little. 'This bed is so comfy…' He pulled the covers tighter around his naked body (save for his boxers, or new boxers I should say). 'Wait… Why am I in bed?' Slowly, ever so slowly Naruto opened his eyes and peeked out of the covers. He was in a very large, very bland room, a room that definitely wasn't his. The blond sat up letting the covers fall to his waist as he looked around confused and a little worried. Where the hell was he, was the thought that continually ran through his mind.

He started going over everything he remembered, 'Lets see, Neji and Shika were walking me home from work… played in the rain… left the guys to go home and help my parents… Sasuke bastard was harassing me… felt sick and…' Naruto looked around the room once more and then at himself. He was only in a pair of boxers'… boxers that weren't his. He was in a room, in boxers, that weren't his and he was alone.

"O my fucking gawd… Sasuke-teme left me on the side of the road… I was kidnapped!" Naruto quickly stood up and seeing as there weren't any clothes for him, he ran over to the closet.

"Shit… There's nothing in this closet…" Naruto stared at the closet pouting, as if the closet could respond to the adorable puppy dog face.

"Moron…" Naruto directed his attention at the door and was shocked to find Sasuke leaning against the doorframe.

"Bastard… Where am I and what the hell am I doing here?" Naruto stared heatedly at the Uchiha, he didn't like him, didn't want to be near him, and if it were possible, he'd never be within ten feet of the raven.

"Sasuke, leave Naru-chan alone." The blond recognized that voice and beamed.

Sasuke, for reasons unknown to him, couldn't help but think the blond looked absolutely adorable. He'd been having those types of thoughts since he brought Naruto back to the mansion, maybe even before that. What the hell was wrong with him is what Sasuke kept repeating in his mind time and time again. He was supposed to hate Naruto as much as the blond hated him, they'd made that perfectly clear their sixth grade year and had been doing a fine job of keeping it that way ever since. You DO NOT think those you hate are adorable, attractive, cute, pretty… you get the point.

"Itachi-san?" How could anyone possibly think the blond wasn't cute, especially when his eyes lit up and got really big or sparkled?

"It's been a long time Naru-chan. You can go now Sasuke, your little girlfriend is in the living room pouting. If you keep her waiting you won't get laid tonight." Itachi smirked as Sasuke mumbled something and left the room.

"ITACHI-SAN!" Naruto, clad in a pair of boxer's two sizes too big ran and jumped onto Itachi. "Wow… I haven't seen you in months. How are you?" Naruto smiled as he sat atop Itachi.

"I'm fine. It seems you are no longer ill… interesting. Your clothes are in the bathroom along with everything else you had. Your mother called, he wants you home as soon as possible." Itachi smiled fondly as Naruto's eyes lit up yet again.

"Gah… Their engagement party… What time is it?" Naruto ran into the bathroom that was connected to the room, how did he not notice it?

"It's almost eight. Meet me in the garage, I'll take you home." Itachi smiled as he exited the room. 'Little brother, you are truly foolish…'

Naruto pulled on his clothes quickly as he stuffed his pockets with their original content. He couldn't believe Sasuke had, in a way, saved his life. The same Uchiha Sasuke who told him they could and would never be friends again during lunch in front of everyone the beginning of sixth grade. That was the year their friendship ended and they'd once been best friends from kindergarten until then. Regardless of how dense the blond was he knew this was too weird seeing as the two fought twice a week, never had anything nice to say to the other, and Sasuke had once literally left him on the side of the road after a fight.

§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ§ζ

(NARUTO POV)

I guess now would be the time to explain things between Sasuke and I. Sasuke and I had been friends from Kindergarten until the beginning of sixth grade. We were best friends and did everything together but that bastard is a fake, a traitor so to speak. In sixth grade, the bastard realized just how popular he was and he started ignoring me, acting like I was nothing. I confronted him about this in the middle of the lunchroom, he called me a loser and said we could never be friends, we fought, the end.

That jackass joined the so-called "popular crowd" and ditched me. This so called "popular crowd" has consisted of the same people pretty much since sixth grade. There's Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Tamura Tenten, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Hinata, all of them are associated with that clique, the "popular crowd". After Sasuke joined that group I was left by myself until I met Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru, we became really good friends. Seventh grade was when Ino and Hinata became friends with us and I didn't meet Gaara until last year and Neji my freshmen year.

After my freshmen year, I suppose I was deemed popular because of whom I knew but I don't want any part in the high school social ladder, it's too complicated. I'll be friends with any and every body because I know what it's like to be shunned and not liked. That bastard is always worried about his status and I can't believe we were once friends. We fight all the time now; it's like instant hate. When we see each other insults are exchanged as well as blows some times (On my part, I try to hurt him). He always has to rub it in my face that he's superior to me and he's not.

Uchiha Sasuke comes from a very rich and prestigious family but I only know him and his brother. His brother is Uchiha Itachi and I like Itachi, we speak when we see each other, which is very rare, but at least he's not a bastard. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha are never around anyway; they're always at work seeing as they run so many things in Konoha and else where. They are the heads of Uchiha Corp. and once they retire everything goes to Sasuke-teme. Your probably wondering why nothings going to Itachi, right? Well, Itachi declined the offer; he's an artist and a very good one at that.

So, yea… That's the short story on how I came to know the Uchiha's and why one of their sons is a bastard. Itachi-san is so cool but I'm getting off task, I should be telling you the story so you can know why I'm in the janitor's closet with Sasuke-teme. Don't worry; we'll definitely get to that soon… as soon as soon can be. I wish Sasuke-teme didn't have a tongue ring…

TBC…

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoy and please o please review.


End file.
